


Podfic of "Faith," by teprometo

by anna_unfolding



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana likes to watch the slayer fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of "Faith," by teprometo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471948) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



> This is a podfic of teprometo's Morgana/Faith crossover, "Faith." Recorded for [Cantarina](http://cantarina.dreamwidth.org/152406.html), in honor of the month of her birth! <3 <3 <3 If this pairing sounds a little unusual to you because HELLO, FAITH! AND MORGANA PENDRAGON!!! YIKES! Then know that this is simply a hot little PWP and was a ton of fun to record. :)

 

DL LINK:

**Length:** 5:53  
 **mp3 link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?jtoloauz3kx7z2e)


End file.
